


The Day Severus Snape Met Lucius Malfoy

by mk_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Underage Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/mk_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how bad one has it at home, things can always be worse elsewhere.  Little Severus Snape finds this out in a most horrific way, and he will never be the same.  But out of bad can come good if one is willing to look hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Severus Snape Met Lucius Malfoy

**Title** : The Day Severus Snape Met Lucius Malfoy  
 **Author** MK Malfoy  
 **Characters** Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, OMCs  
 **Summary** : No matter how bad one has it at home, things can always be worse elsewhere. Little Severus Snape finds this out in a most horrific way, and he will never be the same. But out of bad can come good if one is willing to look hard enough.  
 **Warnings** non-con that is very much chan. Severus is six and Lucius is twelve. Not at all an easy story to read, but this is what my fingers typed and what I felt the need to post. Heed these warnings!  
 **Disclaimer** : Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, etc. I claim nothing but my demented mind that produced this story.

 

\--SS--

Severus, aged six, wrapped his tattered coat more tightly around his small shivering frame, then turned towards his coughing grandfather to tell him that he was cold, but all thought of discomfort departed the following second as he and his grandfather turned the corner. 

All Severus could do was open his mouth and form an O. He had never seen such a beautiful sight in all his life. It was more grand than anything the little boy's vivid imagination had ever conjured. 

It was magic.

"We have arrived, little one," said a tired voice, followed by several raspy coughs.

An awed Severus tore his eyes away from the immense home that rose above the grounds before him, and he turned towards his grandfather, whose coughs seemed to be getting worse. A small trembling unblemished hand reached up and grabbed the wrinkled wizened hand. "Are you okay? You're not getting sick again, are you? Mother told you not to go out today." His little voice broke, suddenly feeling scared at the thought of something bad happening to his grandfather, but he quickly recovered and continued, no sign of the quiver. Snape's did not cry.

"No, little one, I am not getting sick _again_ ," replied his grandfather, his voice now trembling. "You need not worry yourself, Severus. Josephus Prince, grandfather to one Severus Prince Snape, has lived this long. He will live a little longer."

Even being only six, Severus knew his grandfather was not well, but he also knew that there was nothing to be done. 

"We have business here, little one."

Returning his gaze to the large home, Severus allowed himself to think that just maybe this was their new home--that they were going to live here. But. But. That couldn't be. It made no sense.

But he liked the dream. 

This home was what he thought the other side of the tracks must look like--the place he had been told about all his life; the area of the village where the nice people lived. This village he now stood in was far far away from where Severus lived, but he figured that there had to be a bad part of the village here as well--a place where ungrateful children and hardworking parents lived.

"Grandfather. Where are we?" asked Severus, his little head turning in all directions, taking in everything. If he lived to be a hundred, he would never see a more wondrous sight as this. An immense gate, gold peacocks on either side jutting up into the sky, separated them from a pavement that wound its way to the most spectacular house Severus had ever seen. He opened his mouth wider in awe, and wondered how big it was inside. It certainly dwarfed the small house he lived in. Four bricked chimneys jutted towards the sky, small ringlets of smoke billowed out into the clear baby blue sky that bathed the house in a cool September afternoon. Severus turned to his grandfather, his small eyes twinkling and dancing. He hoped he would get to go inside. It was going to be so very pretty. He couldn't wait to tell his mum about it. He could already see her stern features smoothing out into a small smile. There had never been much happiness in her life, but Severus was the one bright spot, and he loved to make his mum smile.

"Come, Severus. Do not dawdle," said a terse voice. "We are late as it is."

"But where are we?"

"You know precisely where we are, Severus. Do act like my grandson and not your father's son, little one," was the gruff reply.

"Yes, Grandfather," replied a subdued Severus as he forced his gaze away from the house and towards his grandfather. Why did his grandfather hate his father so? Then again, Severus wondered why he didn't hate his father. He should. His father certainly spared little thought for him. "Why did we come to see that mean man? He isn't very nice, is he?" Severus added as he noticed that his grandfather no longer looked at ease. He looked worried, and that bothered Severus. "Does the mean man live in this house? Is he rich?" Severus allowed a small sneer. It wasn't fair that mean people got to live in such magnificent homes, and that poor people like his mother and grandfather, who were the nicest people Severus knew, had to live in such primitive, paltry conditions.

After his grandfather raised his left arm towards the gate that slowly began to open, he chuckled, and Severus didn't much like it. His grandfather was laughing at him. Severus didn't like anyone to laugh at him. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. He would not cry. 

His father wasn't the only one who loathed it when Severus showed emotion.

"Get a backbone, boy. Not everything is about you. You would do well to remember that. As to your questions, no, the man who came to see me does not live in this house, but we did come to see him, along with another man. And yes, he is rich, and both men are pleasant enough. You would do well to remember that, as well. One day he will do great things for you," was Josephus Prince's response as he and Severus reached the large front door. The older man then turned towards his grandson and knelt so that he was on the same level with Severus. He placed his hands on his grandson's shoulders and looked into those small black eyes, and smiled. It was a weak attempt, but Severus saw it for what it was. "Before we enter, Severus, you need to understand how very important this gathering is. Several men are meeting with Mr Riddle this evening about a very important event that will change many of our lives for the better. They have asked me to join them in this endeavor. It is a great honor, Severus; perhaps the most important accomplishment of my life thus far. No one will throttle my dreams this time, Severus. I have worked hard to get this invite and I mean to see it through to the end, no matter what that means. Understood?"

Severus wanted to shake his head. He hadn't understood one word of what his grandfather was speaking about, but he knew that he didn't like what he was hearing. No matter his feelings, he nodded. This was not the time to voice his worries. "Yes, sir," said a meek Severus, wishing to leave. Suddenly, the large house was no longer inviting. He looked around and swallowed. He wanted to go see his mum. But from the looks of things, that would have to wait, and from the expression on his grandfather's face, Severus had an idea that there was more bad news about to make its way to his little ears. 

"Very good, little one. As this is a pivotal time in the organization, and they are doing their best to get me to become one of them, I am in the process of attempting to get your father an invite to join our small group of investors. As much as I wish it weren't necessary to do so, I fear your mother and father have given me no choice. I will not have the name of Prince disgraced because your father can't keep his bits to himself and his money safe. As you no doubt recall the row your father and I had last evening, you must be aware that your father has managed to squander every cent of the inheritance left to your mother by my father. It would serve Tobias Snape right to allow him to wallow in debt and end up dying of starvation on the streets of London. If it weren't for you and your mother, I would allow such a thing to happen. But I care far too much for Eileen and you to see what further poverty would do to the two of you. Therefore, I am having to spin a web to get your father in with us, but do not think that these people are not spinning a web to get me. You could say that we are both using each other, but if we both get what we want, then no harm done, correct?"

Severus, who hadn't understood anything other than that this was a bad idea, was scared. What was his grandfather talking about? He didn't like how his grandfather was talking about his parents, but he wisely chose to keep his mouth closed. Loose lips in the Prince/Snape household had never been a good thing, and Severus had two missing teeth to prove that point. Again, he nodded, and took a step back when his grandfather stood up straight and towered over him.

"Do not give me any reason to blame you for your father being black-balled," Josephus Prince said as he turned towards the door and lifted his left arm once more.

Severus swallowed as he followed his grandfather into the large house, and wondered what would happen to him this time if he did something wrong and caused his father to not get invited to join this group? Last time he had done something bad, he had been whipped thirty times on his bare bum, then put into a bath filled with alcohol. It had been the worst pain Severus had ever experienced. 

"… Never seen the likes of this, have you? Your great-grandmother and grandfather Prince, my parents, lived in an even more impressive manor, but the magic holding it together faltered and it imploded upon itself when I was a second year at Hogwarts. I fear my mother never recovered from such a shock. She died a month later."

Severus had been told this story many times by his mother. "Her name was Severia, wasn't it? I was named after her, yes?" asked Severus as he looked around at the impressive entrance hall. It was all he had imagined, and much more. He still wished to leave, but he had to admit that it would be interesting to see how rich people lived.

"Yes," said Josephus, but he said nothing further as he examined the portraits lining the walls that seemed to rise up into the heavens.

Severus's eyes followed his grandfather's, and he wondered how rich one had to be to own a home such as this? 

A large bowl-looking thing with lights hung in the room, and there were pictures of people all over the walls. Some of them were moving, and one of them--a lady who looked older than his grandmother--waved at him. Severus waved back, and then turned towards his grandfather when he heard another door opening. He watched as a tall man with long, blond hair approached them. He was dark skinned--not dark like the little boy Severus sometimes played with at the play-park, but he was dark from the sun, and it made his hair look almost white.

"Good of you to come, Prince. You are late," the man said, meanly. Severus glared.

"Yes, there was no one at home to care for little Severus, so I had no choice but to bring him along. I hope tha--"

"We do not cater to children, Prince. You were told to come alone," retorted the man, returning the glare Severus was giving him.

"As I said, Abraxas, the--"

"And as I said, Prince, we do not cater to chil--" the man stopped mid-sentence and turned towards the door when it opened and another man entered. At the same time as he did this, his expression shifted from one of evil to one of happiness in less than a second. Severus was impressed. He had seen his father do the same, and for the life of him, Severus couldn't figure out how someone did that; he practiced in front of his mirror, but he guessed that a little boy just wasn't smart enough to do such a thing. 

Severus turned his head and watched the other man enter, and hoped that his grandfather wasn't going to get in trouble for bringing him. 

Both Severus's grandfather and the man with the long, blond hair bowed their heads. They only lifted them when the other man told them they could.

The new man looked like no one Severus had ever seen. He looked like a man, but his face looked too small for his body, and the way he almost floated into the room made Severus open his mouth in awe. Was this the _Great Man_ that his grandfather was always talking about? The one who was going to make the wizarding world a better place to live? Was he helping the mean man called Goyle?

"Lucius can entertain Prince's grandson, Abraxas," said the man whose eyes now seemed to thin into slits, then he turned and looked at Severus's grandfather, "this time, that is. Do not bring him back, Prince. You know the rules. We want you; you have done great things for us, Josephus. You cannot help it that your daughter married a Muggle, but you can find other arrangements for the boy when you are Summoned to a meeting here. I'd rather not have to ask my son to entertain half-bloods."

Hmpf. Severus felt his face warm and he wished to lash out at such slander. He wanted so badly to say something, but if Severus said anything, he knew he'd get the spanking of his life when he and his grandfather got home; he'd already had plenty of those. Thus, he remained quiet, hoping that the next hour or so would pass quickly so he could leave this scary house. 

It was amazing how such a large inviting home could turn into a foreboding prison within a few short minutes. Severus looked at his grandfather and wondered what his response would be. 

"Yes, My Lord. I'll not bring my grandson ever again. Please accept my apologies." He then bowed, only lifting his head when he was told to do so.

The small-headed man gave Severus's grandfather a mean look, then turned his head towards the man with the blond hair. "Abraxas, take the boy up to Lucius's room; they can play whilst we meet."

"Yes, My Lord," and the man grabbed Severus's arm. "Come with me." 

Severus looked back at his grandfather, wishing he didn't have to go.

"Go with Mr Malfoy, Severus. You've caused enough trouble as it is," replied Josephus, condemnation in each word.

Severus followed—or rather was pulled—by the man up two flights of stairs, and down two large halls. More pictures stared at him, and a few of the inhabitants waved. Most of them looked happy, but one man shook his head as Mr Malfoy opened a door and told Severus to enter. Severus looked back at the picture and the man continued to shake his head. It made Severus nervous, but he turned away from the picture and did as he was told. 

His grandfather had told him to always do what he was told.

"My son is twelve; a fair bit older than you; he has no toys, but I am sure he can find something for you to do. I'll come fetch you when the meeting is over. Do not touch anything unless my son says it is permissible to do so, understood?"

About all Severus could do was nod.

"Lucius?" the man then yelled out? "We are about to meet and Prince brought his half-blood grandson. You are to entertain him until the meeting has concluded."

Something invisible hit the wall, and in walked a boy through another door on the other side of the room. He was taller than Severus, but much shorter than his father. He looked mean. Severus didn't want to stay with this boy, but he knew he had no choice.

"But Father, I was about t—"

"You will do as I say, Lucius," then the man turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Severus stood near the door, balling his hands into a fist, and watched as the boy pointed his wand at the wall behind his bed, which was filled with other pictures of old-looking people. But not for long. Within seconds, large posters, most of them of wizards and witches who were standing and sitting in strange positions, now faced him. In one of them, a young witch had her head in the lap of a wizard. It looked as if she was sucking his--ew. Severus turned away. That was disgusting. He heard Lucius laugh.

"You might think that is disgusting, half-blood, but it feels really good," said the other boy as he sat on his bed and looked up at the picture. Severus looked back at the poster. He doubted that could ever feel good.

"I di—didn’t know that people did that," said Severus, a bit affronted that Lucius kept calling him half-blood, but it was true. His father was a Muggle. "It looks yucky."

"Lucius smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile like Severus's mother gave him. "That's because you've never had anyone do it to you. If you had, then you wouldn't think that way."

Severus didn't think so, but what did he know? Lucius was older than him. "I thought only grownups could do things like that." Well, that is what Severus had been told that time he'd walked in on his parents doing weird things to each other. They had told him that only grownups could do such things.

Another laugh. "You are a naïve one, aren't you? When I was your age, one of my father's friend's sons did it to me. It felt somewhat strange at first, but then I asked him to do it again the next time he came over. I liked it that time very much. Now that I'm at Hogwarts, the other boys and I do it all the time. We take turns."

"You do?" asked an incredulous Severus. How could they do that without getting caught?

"Yeah, we do. Want me to do it to you?" asked Lucius as if he were asking if Severus wanted a biscuit.

Severus wrinkled his nose. Ew gross. "No," was his answer. Short and curt. He didn't like talking about this. "Do you have any toys?"

Another of those sly grins. "Not the kind you're talking about, but yeah, I've got some toys. Want to see them?"

"Yeah," said Severus, glad that they had stopped talking about doing wrong things to each other.

Lucius walked into the room he had entered from earlier. He was gone a few minutes, and Severus wondered if he was going to come back, but then the boy returned … naked, and he was wearing something strange on his penis. And his penis … it was long and thick. Far larger than Severus's.

Severus didn't know what to say; he was too busy looking at the naked body of Lucius to speak. He should be affronted and scared. Why was the boy naked? But the boy was so pretty. Severus couldn't take his eyes off him. His skin was pale white, and his hair was long-ish, pulled back into a plait at the back of his neck. His penis was sticking straight out, and the silver ring was thick and had dragons on it. 

"It is pretty, isn't it?" said Lucius, as he walked towards Severus, caressing his impressive erection.

"Er, yeah. Why are you naked?" Severus swallowed and took a step back. The boy had looked good from afar, but now that he was walking towards Severus, a scary glint in his eye, Severus was thinking this was a bad thing.

"You said you wanted to see my toy, and it doesn't do what it needs to do when not used correctly," replied the boy as he sat on his bed and carefully laid back so his penis was pointed upwards. He then caressed his penis and the ring-looking thing as his eyes focused on Severus.

"What does it do?" asked a curious Severus. He knew he shouldn't be asking this, but he couldn't help it. He took a step forward.

"It keeps me from having an orgasm."

Severus furrowed his brows. "What is an orgasm?" There was laughter. Severus frowned. This boy was laughing at him.

"It's what happens when you become stimulated and your body reacts, boy. When blokes orgasm, they release a creamy substance. I'm not sure you are old enough to have it happen yet, but it has happened for me since I was eight."

Creamy substance? Severus had never seen anything other than his bodily waste coming out of his penis. It was liquid-like, not creamy. "Does it hurt" asked Severus, not so sure he liked that one day he would have creamy stuff coming out of him. Did that happen to his daddy?

"No, silly. It feels good. If it hurt, do you think I would do it over and over?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders.

"Take off your shorts and pants and lie on the bed," said Lucius.

Severus shook his head and took a few steps backwards. "I don't want to."

"Do it," said Lucius, his voice now more forceful.

Severus felt his chin beginning to quiver and he couldn't stop it this time. He didn't want to do this, but what if he didn’t and the boy hurt him? His fingers trembling, he removed his shorts, then his pants. He walked to the bed and climbed up on it. He covered himself as he faced Lucius.

"Lie down on your back."

Severus did as asked and closed his eyes. What was Lucius going to do to him? A few seconds later he felt a hand grasp his cock. The hand was cold, but it didn't feel that bad. But it didn't feel that good, either. Then the other hand grabbed his balls and began rolling them around in his hands. Severus wanted to tell the boy to stop, but he knew it wouldn't matter what he said.

"Does this feel good?" asked Lucius as he gave the penis a firm squeeze.

Severus shook his head.

"It doesn't?"

"You shouldn't be doing this," said Severus, the first tears falling down his face.

"But every little boy needs to know what it feels like, Severus. You are old enough to know, and I think I want to show you."

"Please don't."

"You beg so prettily. It's too bad you don't know that you really do want this. Turn over on your stomach."

Severus shook his head.

"Have it your way. I wanted to play nice, but if you want to do this the rough way, that is fine with me." Lucius then picked the small boy up by his hips and flipped him over. "You're going to like this and you are going to beg me for more, boy."

Severus was now crying and tears were pouring down his face and rolling off onto the white duvet with golden snitches. The words Slytherin were written above each snitch. Severus counted how many there were in his line of vision so he wouldn't concentrate on what the boy was doing to him.

Something cold ran down his bum, and then a few seconds later, he felt something enter him. It hurt, but after a few minutes it didn't burn so much. But it was uncomfortable. But that was nothing compared to the pain that he felt when something else joined that first thing that was inside him. Severus cried out. This one never felt comfortable, and when another was entered a few minutes later, Severus screamed.

"SSh, little one. Give it time to stretch. It hurt me as well the first time, but the man told me it would only burn for a few minutes. He was right. In a few minutes you will be moaning."

Only that never came. Yes, the burning did subside somewhat, but it still hurt. This continued for what seemed like hours, but then everything left him and Severus cried even harder. It was over.

But then he felt as Lucius lifted his legs up and as a pillow was placed beneath him. He was then lowered so his bum was stuck up in the air.

"This will hurt quite a bit. But just breathe in and out and let me do what I need to do. I won't hurt you, but you have to be good and not resist."

So it wasn't over. Severus found his hand and bit down as he felt something big and hard enter him. He knew what it was, and it hurt so very badly. He screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed. Then he felt as the penis pulled out and as it slammed back into him. 

"Please stop, cried Severus."

This continued for several more minutes, until Severus felt Lucius shaking, then he felt as something cold began running down his bum.

Then everything went dark.

When he awoke, he felt fine. He looked down at his still naked bum, expecting to see blood and other things, but there was nothing. There was no pain whatsoever.

"I healed you. You've been asleep for an hour. I think it's time for your second lesson now."

"Wha—?" began Severus, but he stopped when Lucius picked him up and lowered him so he was seated on Lucius's naked lap. Severus tried to get away, but Lucius was too strong.

"For this, you don't have to do anything. Let me do it all."

What choice did he have? Severus closed his eyes. He felt as he was lifted, then as he was lowered onto Lucius's huge penis. It was the absolute worst pain ever. Severus would have rather been spanked a million times rather than go through this. Then Lucius lifted him and lowered him, lifted and lowered him, lifted and lowered him. It didn't take too many of these before Severus again felt the wet cold stuff. Not able to resist, he opened his eyes and looked down into his lap. There was white stuff everywhere. Severus began to cry harder.

When he next woke, he was dressed, and again, he was in no pain.

"The meeting is over. Father is coming for you."

Severus got off the bed and straightened his shirt and shorts. "I'm going to tell my grandfather what you did, Lucius."

"Say what you must. Your grandfather knows what is allowed. If I want to fuck you again, I have every right to. I was your first, and now I'll be the one who you come back to for more. Your mother certainly will not like this, but she is powerless to do anything about it."

"I'll never come back for more from you," spat out Severus.

"You might not want to, but you will. You are addicted to me now."

And Severus was. 

His future meetings with Lucius were not regular, but they were numerous. Lucius never hurt Severus other than raping him, but he was always rough. When questioned about his treatment, Lucius's response was always the same. "One day you will thank me, half-blood. One day you will want me as your protector."

And Severus did. 

When he entered Hogwarts, Lucius protected him from the others who wanted to get a taste of what Lucius had had for the past five years. When Crabbe cornered Severus and placed him under the Cruciatus, Lucius severed his fellow Slytherin's penis and made it so he could never be with anyone else. When Potter cornered Severus alone in the shower and began to fondle him, Lucius flew into a rage and fucked Potter so hard that he would never be able to have children.

And when Lily Potter took an interest in the scared boy, Lucius allowed Severus to experiment with her. Their sex was never good--Lucius would forever be the only one whom Severus could have satisfactory sex with--but they did have fun, and out of their coupling came a boy named Harry Severus Snape.

It was unfortunate that Severus never knew this fact.

A powerful Obliviate by Lucius took care of that.

The boy born to Severus and Lily was christned as James Potter's son.

Almost eighteen years later, when Severus was near death, he grabbed Harry's wrist and asked the boy he had hated for so many years to look into his eyes. Severus wasn't sure how he knew, but in that moment, he realized that Harry was not only Lily's son. Harry was his son.


End file.
